¿Que es?
by Hika Uchiha Hatake
Summary: Aun no comprendo que me pasa cada vez que lo veo. No se si es su piel, su cabello, su apeliido...si no lo averiguo pronto me volvere loco (shonen-ai)


Aquí traigo mi primer shonen ai, digo yo que es el primero xD ahora no se si haya escrito alguno en otro momento y no me halla dando cuenta. Bueno es una pareja que amo y espero que ustedes aprendan a amarla también =)

¿Qué es?

Extraño, esa es la palabra perfecta para describirlo. No sé qué es pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de observarlo: ese cabello verde, esa rara piel de dos colores y de paso dos personalidades distintas con las que habla a la vez, al principio creí que era un enfermedad dermatológica y problemas de bipolaridad, pero ahora me doy cuenta que él es así porque sí.

Definitivamente no puedo, no puedo dejar de verlo y creo que es racismo de mi parte. Desde que lo transfirieron no puedo dejar de fijarme en él por el simple hecho de que es diferente. Mi primo le habló como si nada y en el trascurso de este tercer año de preparatoria se ha hecho su buen amigo. Deidara y Pein igualmente se volvieron sus amigos, al parecer nadie se fijaba en esas cosas de su piel ni cabello, pero a mí eso me tenía mal. No digo que yo sea perfecto, es decir soy normal: cabello negro aunque largo –con la diferencia de que yo me veo varonil, no como Deidara-; ojos rojizos y piel tostada.

Prestarle tanta atención a ese chico me está preocupando, empiezo a creer que soy extraño, es decir, no debería mortificarme porque mis amigos no lo hacen, yo tampoco debería, es más debería pensar lo que piensan los chicos de mi edad: en chicas, no en un muchacho de piel peculiar. Fuera de este estúpido internado solamente para varones: Deidara sale con esa chica llamada Akemi Hayashiba, Sasori con Hitomi Kimura, mi primo Itachi con Hana Inuzuka, Pein con Konan Amegakure que es una de mis amigas, hasta el idiota de Hidan sale con Yugito nii y yo: en el grupo de solteros con mi primo Tobi, Kisame y con Kakuzu.

No debería mortificarme por ese chico de pelo verde, tal vez porque es primo de Hashirama Senju, mi competencia en todo, si eso es, por eso tanto drama ¿para qué te mortificas Madara Uchiha?, es por el simple hecho de que es un Senju y… ¡ay demonios! ¿A quién quiero engañar? No es su piel porque la de Kisame es azul y lo pasó desapercibido, no es su personalidad porque soporto la de Juugo, no es su cabello porque el de Sasori es rojo y no pasa nada ¿entonces que es? ¿Qué diablos es?

…

Los días continúan pasando y yo aún me pregunto qué rayos me pasa con Zetsu Senju, pero hay algo más que me está afectando y es esa rara sensación como molestia que me da cada vez que observo a Tobi hablarle tan cerca, no sé porque pero un curioso y fuerte calor me recorre el cuerpo y me provoca matar mi primo.

Ahora nos encontramos en la case de biología, pero a lo que menos le presto atención es a la clase de Kakashi-sensei. Solo me quedo viendo a Zetsu esperando que la respuesta me caiga del cielo, quizás porque es el más joven de la clase…no, Sasori es el más enano y eso no me importa; será su agradable forma de ser, no porque así suele ser mi hermano menor ¿entonces?

Él nota que lo estoy observando y me devuelve la mirada, nos quedamos así por unos momentos hasta que él se sonroja y desvía la mirada hacia su mesa y luego al maestro, yo solo me enfrasco en verlo hasta hallar la respuesta a lo que me vuelve loco.

—Madara deja de ver a Zetsu y presta atención a la clase—escucho la voz del maestro lo que me saca de mis pensamientos, además de las risas de mis compañeros y el rostro rojo de Zetsu hacia su pupitre.

Kakashi continúa su aburrida clase mientras yo hago lo que puedo por prestarle atención, pero nada no puedo concertarme y eso es raro en mí, porque soy el genio del salón ¿mi rival? Está en la otra sección si eso deseaba saber, en el cuadro de honor siempre nos ponen en el primer lugar pero para mí no es suficiente, quiero ver a ese idiota humillado pero ese no es el punto ahora.

Nos encontramos ya en recreo para el almuerzo y todos estamos en el jardín, como siempre yo estoy recostado a un árbol con los ojos cerrados y mis brazos tras mi cabeza. Hidan molesta a Deidara por su femenina apariencia, Kisame "habla" con Itachi –en realidad Kisame habla e Itachi escucha-, Kakuzu cuenta dinero, y Pein, Sasori y Tobi hablan con Zetsu.

—Oye Zetsu-san ¿Cómo es Kioto?—preguntó mi primo con su irritante voz.

—Bueno ya te había dicho que es normal…supongo—respondió el bicolor con un poco de timidez—**Tokio es mucho mejor**—fue esta vez la voz gruesa.

—¿Algún día llevará a Tobi a conocer Kioto?—preguntó acercándose mucho a Senju, yo diría violando su espacio personal y fue cuando me recorrió esa energía extraña de nuevo.

—E-Etto…claro…en vacaciones podría para visitar a Yamato, mi hermano mayor—respondió mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

—Tobi tiene un juju raro con Zetsu, hum—susurró Deidara a Hidan, pero pude escuchar y notar como sonreían maliciosamente—mejor, así Tobi me deja en paz, hum.

—Tienes toda la razón Barbie sin pechos—le apoyó el albino sin desaprovechar la oportunidad para insultarle.

Abrí mis ojos lo suficiente puesto que estaban entre cerrados y me fijé bien en la escena y era cierto, Tobi se le insinuaba al chico de hebras verdes y eso me…me… ¿molestaba? ¿Por qué? En verdad ya me estaba pegando y yo no soy de los que tienen carácter de ángel, si me molesto puedo ser peor que mil demonios.

—Zetsu-san eres un gran chico igual que Tobi—sonreía mi primito abrazando al bicolor—por eso a Tobi le gusta Zetsu-san.

La gota que colmó el vaso o como se diga, mi paciencia tiene límites y ya lo había pasado. Sin saber porque agarré a Tobi del cuello de la camisa y los estampé contra el piso a punto de golpearlo de no ser porque Pein me sujetó el brazo, pero yo fui más fuerte y le aparté golpeando a mi peli negro primo. Tobi me lanzaba golpes y ahí comenzamos a pelear sin motivo aparente, rodábamos por el pastoso suelo mientras los demás trataban de separarnos. Nos pusimos de pie y seguí golpeado a Tobi con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?—gritó el lollipop con voz gruesa, se nota que estaba cabreado sino seguiría con su vocecita ridícula.

—Vaya vuelves a ser Obito—dije con sarcasmo antes de propinarle otro golpe.

—¡**Ya paren los dos!—**aquella voz me hiso detenerme antes de golpear a Obito de nuevo. Fue cuando me fijé en esos dorados ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas, me sentí el ser más miserable del mundo en ese momento y un fuerte dolor me llegó al pecho.

—Zetsu…/Zetsu-san…—pronunciamos los dos antes de que el peli verde se fuera corriendo seguido de Pein y Deidara.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que tanto me llamaba la atención, no era su piel, no era su cabello, no eran sus personalidades, no era su apellido, eran esos ojos, esos ojos que me recordaban al mismo y radiante sol. Claro, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?...bueno ahora me sentía aliviado por saber que me atraía tanto de Zetsu, eran sus ojos.

…

Luego de mi castigo y de disculparme con mi primo, pude descansar en paz pensando en largo día que tuve…bueno de hecho solo había una cosa en mi mente y eran esos ojos, me di cuenta de que me encantaban y si los veía llenos de lágrimas otra vez, agarraría un arma y me suicidaría.

Al día siguiente me disculpé con Zetsu por mi rara actitud, él se notaba preocupado al principio pero luego me sonrió de una manera tan gentil y tierna que mi corazón se aceleró al punto de casi salir disparado de mi pecho.

—Oye ¿te gustaría salir el sábado?—ofrecí mientras me rascaba la nuca un poco apenado.

—C-claro Madara-san, con mucho gusto—aceptó tímidamente. Me despedí y me fui a caminar por ahí pero claro escuché algo que me sorprendió un poco—¿eso es una cita? **Ya quisieras **no seas malo **el tipo está bueno pero dudo que se fije en nosotros **la esperanza es lo último que se pierde **deja de verle el culo y vámonos a nuestra habitación **y-yo n-no ¡yo no observaba eso! **Si como no.**

Eso fue raro, sentí el calor en mi rostro pero aun así reí por lo bajo y me encamine por ahí esperando con ansias el fin de semana, aprovecharé esa salida para enfrascarme en esos dorados ojos.

**Fin **

Lol, espero que les haya gustado, realmente no soy buena con estas cosas pero hice un intento. Nos leemos˜


End file.
